


Ruined

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Smut, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Clint runs into the hot bearded guy whilst running from his past.





	Ruined

## *****

Clint was running around on his day off. After dealing with bills he was on the hunt for a birthday gift. He had been friends with Rumlow for quiet some time.

Not to mention when they got bored...

He was rounding the corner when he heard a voice, he paused looking around and froze at the sight of the blond making her way towards him. Looking around he ducked into the nearest door and hovered by the entrance.

Not that he didn’t enjoy burying himself in a woman, nor their company, they were nice, soft and smelled so good. At the thought of good smell he popped up. He hadn’t texted him as he’d promised, as a matter of fact it was now two weeks later and Clint hadn’t heard from him.

Tony had shown up a few times, but Clint knew the guilty look of a friend who wasn’t able to say anything. He was frustrated, maybe he could get Rumlow to come over later?

Looking up he realized she was coming towards him, looking around he realized he was in a book shop, he ducked further in. It wasn’t that he preferred women or men, one or the other. There was equal opportunity as long as he was concerned, sex was sex. 

But her name was Kelly Arthur. He had met her two years ago. She had promptly taken over his life, at first he had allowed it purely for convenience sake. She took care of the bills, helped him find a job, ‘one that was suitable’, told him who he could talk to, what to wear, he was to text her back within a few minutes or she would call demanding to know where he was.

He winced, his hand slipping up his shirt, fingers skimming over the scar that ran from his upper rib, down just below his belly button. The face she had made in that moment, when he had had enough, when he wanted to leave.

Clint took a step back, he had run from her so long ago and now she was here.

***

Tony had laid into him the moment he stepped off the private plane. Apparently he had been wrong to wait in texting the cute barista. He’d seen no point in it as he wasn’t even in the country, not in their line of work. 

Tony knew this. 

Still, he’d used some colorful words and scowled as Bucky had left his favorite most chipper coffee friend waiting. And Tony couldn’t tell him why, not even give him an explanation, he’d been on the verge of telling him, but he kept quiet at the last moment. 

Tony had seen the disappointment on Clint's face and that was followed by his overly enthusiastic smile and the extra questions all the while the blond's shoulder sagged with disappointment. This was not fun, Tony had yelled at him poking him harshly in the shoulder.

"Fix it BARNES." He had demanded walking away, Bucky had stood stunned.

Now, now he stared at his phone. Text open, Clint's name staring at him. Okay, maybe he had put him in under as 'MyBlondCutie'. But no one would know.

He let out a frustrated sigh and looked over at Nat who raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't say anything."

The redhead smirked holding her hands up shaking her head. He leaned against the counter. Out of everyone he had thought would stick it out he had been surprised when she had quit and bought a bookstore, but then she had Elena.

"Is it that blond you were talking about the other day? The one you tongue fucked?"

"Nat-" he growled.

She snickered, "you do have a type you know?"

He scrubbed his face, he couldn't deny that, the door chimed and both watched as a young blond stumbled in through the doorway, not paying any particular attention to who was around him, but kept looking out the door.

"Motherfucker..."

"What?" Nat asked, "there is no way in hell- Barnes!?" She shoved his shoulder. "Fantastic! Now you can introduce me-have you two fucked yet?"

"Shut up," he caught sight of Clint's hand slipping under his shirt, "something isn't right..." He straightened as Clint backed up, practically scrambling away from the door into the bookshop.

Nat had hopped the counter in a second, "doesn't look good."

The door opened and three young women stepped in, two brunettes and a blond. "I swear, he came in here! You two go.. Look around, I just want to talk to him."

They watched as the blond stepped away the two brunettes glancing at each other briefly and immediately leaving the shop.

***

"...st wanna talk to him..."

Clint felt his heart beat skip. He wasn't sure how to handle this and backed up, he sucked in a breath as she rounded the corner, a smirk in place. "Well, fancy running into you," she stalked towards him, her voice alone sending shivers through out his body.

He was going to throw up.

Clint could feel panic rise as she stepped closer, he turned and crashed face first into a wall. Grunting, squeezing his eyes shut, he bounced back and fully expected to feel her thin fingers wrap around him, he felt them graze the back of his neck in fact when strong firm fingers caught his upper arms and he was pulled forwards.

"Nnnoo!" He pushed off and was surprised to see  _him_  standing there.

B-U-C-K-Y.

"Hey," a smile, "there ya are." Clint let him wrap an arm around his shoulders heart beating wildly, his brain went into meltdown mode when B-U-C-K-Y lifted his chin and leant down, lips pressing into his, he could only hold on as his knees wavered.

"Excuse me?" High pitched squeal.

Ignoring it, Bucky swiped his tongue in, his pants tightening at the sound Clint made, the way the blond fucking swooned into him, pressing that glorious body into his. He was going to ruin him, as simple as that. Someone cleared their throat and Bucky could vaguely make out a tapping foot. Lifting his head he met impatient green eyes. "Who are you?" She asked glaring at him.

Bucky kept an arm firmly wrapped around Clint's waist, securing him to his side. He glowered at the girl in front of him. "None of yer fucking business." He looked down at Clint who looked completely dazed. God, this guy was gonna be the end of him. "Ready to go?"

Clint blinked, nodding. His grip tightened when he realized Bucky was moving him towards her.

Jesus fuckin Christ. Clint was shaking so bad Bucky was sure he would have collapsed if he hadn't kept a hold of him. But there was no way he would let it show, she had done something to him, he knew it, he wasn't gonna let her have the satisfaction of knowing he was that scared. He maneuvered Clint so that he kept himself between them. Growled when the chick reached out trying to reach for him, she stepped back surprised but determination flared in her eyes.

"How dare you?! That is my husband!"

Clint gasped, "its not true!" He blurted as he looked up at Bucky, fingers tightening on his arm. If he believed it... Clint’s chest tightened, God, a man afraid of a woman, what did Bucky think of him? He tried to stand straighter, lift his chin, but when he saw her staring at him, he couldn’t help holding onto Bucky a little tighter.

The dark haired man nodded at him, squeezing him quickly. "Its fine, I understand, shhh," he moved Clint on, Nat at the end of the aisle. He knew she would handle the woman, he smiled at Elena who was standing not far from her wife, glare in place. The girl was kind and sweet, he understood why Nat had fallen completely head over heels and asked her to marry her in less than a month. Nat would kill for Elena, and Elena was just as protective of her friends and family.

Looking down he felt thought he understood that as Clint clung to him, glancing over his shoulder.

***

"Sit," Clint sat. "Drink," Clint drank. He screwed his face up as he realized he had just ingested vodka, good vodka, but he hadn't been expecting that and so he coughed, the burn bringing tears to his eyes.

Bucky chuckled clapping him on the back a few times, hand moving in soothing circles as Clint finally stopped coughing glancing over at him. "Wow."

"Straight from Russia, I have the best friends- well, connections over there." He smiled at Clint, there were questions he had, he was curious, but he would wait.

"I, uhh, wow. Authentic Russian Vodka," he clucked blinking and finally holding the glass up to Bucky.

Buck smirked impressed and poured him a shot, watched as Clint downed it easily. Waited.

"She... We- it was pretty bad." Clint looked away, "I thought it was love, I mean... When someone loves you they take care of you right?"

Bucky wasn't sure how to answer, but felt a surge of protective instinct kick in as Clint's voice wavered and he dropped his head. "You don't have to talk about it."

Clint shot him a wry smile, "I'm sorry."

"I meant if you're uncomfortable, but I am curious." Clint shook his head and Bucky thought about texting Nat to- find a permanent solution to the problem.

"When I decided to leave her-I told her. She didn’t take it very well, threw stuff. I was almost to the door when she- she, uhhh..." Clint took in a breath, "I woke up in the hospital. There were cops, she told them I had been attacked-mugged. She had been driving up..." He shook his head. "It was a mess. I almost died. When I could get up to use the bathroom I snuck out the hospital. Uhm, Brock, he got me outta the city. Moved here with me. I didn’t think I'd ever see her again." He exhaled and forced a smile, “I really am sorry... to force you into,” he waved his hands around his shoulders sagged, “I’m kinda... ruined,” he chuckled but there was no joy in it. 

Bucky reached over, pulling him closer, Clint looked at him completely unsure of himself, this was not who Bucky had fallen for in the coffee shop, but this was much more vulnerable, more open. This was not the face that was shown to the world Bucky pursed his lips and pressed forwards, offering the only thing he knew how to, himself.

Clint closed his eyes, returning the kiss a little late, but eagerly catching up. He whined into the kiss, turning so he could face Bucky wrapping a hand around his neck. Bucky let him take control, let Clint straddle him, opened up to him, surprised as Clint delved in, tongue seeking his, dancing along with his. Large hands caught at his waist, Clint ground his hips down, smirking as he felt Bucky’s response under him. 

“Clint-”

“Oh god,” Clint could listen to him say his name forever, “please keep saying my name like that.”

Bucky chuckled, even as Clint rolled his hips into his, he couldn’t stop himself from growing hard, “Clint, I don’t want this to- Clint-” he dropped his head back as the blond attacked his neck, fingers tugging on his buttons, Bucky moved to lift him off, it wouldn’t due to do this when he was emotional.

“Wait..” Clint whispered, halting his movements, fingers still undressing him, “let me? Please? I am good at this...” Clint swallowed, tongue peeking out quickly, nervously, “This... I can do this,” Bucky frowned, but pecked his lips, nodding, Clint needed no more. He lunged forwards, crashing their lips together, hands making quick work of his clothing. 

Bucky found himself shirtless and gasping as Clint reached into his slacks, fingers wrapping around his hard cock, making him groan. “Clint,” he moaned, hips stuttering up. “Fuck-” he watched as Clint lowered himself in front of him, kneeling between his legs, “Clint-” he watched as long fingers pulled him out, he lifted his hips aiding in ridding himself of his slacks, light blue eyes meeting his gaze, returning as he licked his lips, “fuck Clint...” it came out more breathless than he expected.

“God, just keep saying my name..” Clint hummed, wrapping his lips around the head of that glorious cock. He hummed, smirking when hands caught at his hair, Bucky hissing a litany of curses above him. He ran his tongue along the bottom of his cock, tracing the vein underneath as he bobbed his head.

“Goddamn,” Bucky groaned,Clint made such a pretty picture on his knees in front of him, mouth wrapped greedily around his cock. Bucky let out a low growl, Clint’s tongue wrapping around him, his breath left him as he met light blue eyes and he watched as Clint took him completely, Bucky’s his mind hazed over as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. 

Clint was pulled up and off, he squeaked as his hair was tugged on roughly, making him pop off, “wha-”

“Shut up.”

Clint squeaked as he was pulled up onto the couch and push down face first, his jeans were pulled down and he felt the head of Bucky’s cock pressed against his asshole. “W-wai- nnghahh-fuck!!”

Bucky buried himself in one swift thrust, groaning as he bent over and wrapped an arm around his waist, “fuck, you’re so tight, sorry, sorry,” he dropped his head to Clint’s shoulder. Clint grimaced and held his breath, stifling a whimper, “Clint?” 

“Hah, yeah..g-gimme a sec,” he dropped his head forward on the armrest, gasping, he hadn’t been prepared for Bucky’s width or length. “Ahh!” he jerked back as Bucky’s hand wrapped around his dick stroking him, “shit, shit, shit!”

Bucky chuckled carefully moving in and out as Clint kept making those delicious noises, “I don’t wait,” he growled thrusting forwards to prove his point. All he wanted was to make him cry out, keep him making those noises, he could get addicted to him, the way he tasted, the way he felt, his fucking little gasps, the way he whimpered underneath him. 

Clint mewled, fingers clutching the armrest in front of him, “Buckkkky! Please-ahnnngh..” 

Gripping his hip in his left hand, Buck reached over, right hand covering Clint’s, twining their fingers together. He knew he was going to leave bruises as the blond under him gasped whimpering, he didn’t care, it made him happy to know he was leaving his mark, “so good, so good, Clint, fuck,” his pace picked up in speed and Clint let out a shout, shuddering under him and Bucky cursed as he came burying himself as deep as he could dropping onto him. 

Clint laughed, huffing under him. “Fuck, your heavy...”

“Shuddup,” Bucky bit down on his earlobe. 

“OUCH!! Animal...”

“Don’t ever say that again.”

“No name calling got it,“ Clint grunted as Bucky pulled out and rolled to the side easily pulling him against him, lips pressing along his shoulder and neck, arms wrapping around him, he lazily thought about how they were still half dressed and he still yet had to see him fully fucking naked, but there would be time for that later. He got a bite on his earlobe and winced, “well, what are you talking about?”

“Don’t ever say that again, that you’re ruined, you’re fine just the way you are.”

Clint swallowed, there was no room for argument in his tone, and frankly he was too exhausted to argue. Instead he pressed his ass back into him and smirked when he heard Bucky grunt.

“I will take you again if you don’t behave, are you ready for that? Are you ready for me?” he asked voice low, he nibbled on Clint’s ear again, pressing up against his ass, “mmmm, actually I like that idea.”

“NO! No, not just yet-”

“I don’t wait,” Bucky reminded him pressing into him again.

“Fuck, you’re gonna ruin me, auuughhnnn!!”

Bucky smirked as he fucked into him, oh that was his plan.


End file.
